A Troubled Life
by DjNucleahFire
Summary: A 17- year- old boy didn't know how it started as he ran to get out of the flamed fill house which was considered his home. All his thoughts were directed to surviving. After forcefully exiting said house he is taken to Equestria by some strange light. He doesn't know how or why he got there. All he knows is that his life has gotten a little more troublesome.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is just a mind refresher and it helps me get back on track to a story that I have been currently writing and it also allows me, the readers, whoever else to have fun reading. The story should come out this month if not then expect it to come out the first of the next month.  
**

Heavy breathing was all that was heard from a 17-year-old boy as he ran through his home trying to find away out. The smoke caused his lungs to burn and his vision to be blocked. He could only hope for the best as he ran to a room that was once recognized as his sister's but kept running until he reached a window. The walls around him had blacken because of the smoke and were beginning to become unrecognizable to the boy's eyes.

He started to panic when the heat of the blazing home wrapped around him like a warm blanket. He started to fumble with the lock on the window and could feel the flames lick across his skin. He jumped from the first bedroom glass shattering and surprisingly doing minimal damage to the poor boy. He began coughing as the rush of fresh air entered his lungs trying to expell as much smoke as possible. When he was done his stood there covered in soot with steam coming off of him in the cool night. He stood there until the house had put itself out causing him to question why no one had come to his, or his families aid. He sat down trying to think of what had happen.

He woke up to the smell of smoke filling his nostrils and moments later the door to his room was a blaze. He manages to bypass the flame and starts to run down the hall. As the smoke filled room did more to him than block his vision it also caused him to miss that there were no flames in front of the door a head of him. So instead he turns to his right and enters his sister's room and is glad to see her not sleeping in the bed that his father and him spent a week building. The boy pulled his knees to his chest and began to cry heart felt sobs as the firemen parked their trucks and saw that there was no longer a fire but a teenage boy crying in front of the remains of a house.

One of the men come to the boy and ask if he is alright, After a couple of minutes of sobbing the boy responds with a no. Truly something was bugging the boy as he stood up and began walking away from the nightmare he had experienced. He knew no one was home that night but that doesn't explain how the house had caught fire.

To ease his troubled mind he began to sing one of 2 songs that would keep him sane that night. He looked around to see that no one payed any attention to him and then he started to sing (From the Inside by Linkin Park).

_I don't know who to trust no surprise_

_Everyone feels so far away from me_

_Heavy thoughts sift through dust and the lies_

_Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit_

_Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet_

_All I ever think about is this_

_All the tiring time between_

_And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me_

_Take everything from the inside and throw it all away_

_Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you_

_Tension is building inside steadily_

_Everyone feels so far away from me_

_Heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me_

_Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit_

_Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet_

_All I ever think about is this_

_All the tiring time between_

_And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me_

_Take everything from the inside and throw it all away_

_Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you_

_I won't waste myself on you_

_Waste myself on you_

_I'll take everything from the inside and throw it all away_

_Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you_

_Everything from the inside and just throw it all away_

_Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you_

After he was done singing he wiped the tears that were flowing from his eyes. He only wants to see his family at the moment but knew that nothing would help him now that they would think he was the one that burned their once loved home to the ground. He kept walking in a random direction just trying to calm a raging mind as he sung the last of the 2 songs he knew from heart (Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park).

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_'Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here?_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I've made_

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come_

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come_

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_I can't be who you are _

As the song came to a end the boy couldn't do nothing about the tears streaming free from his eyes. He just huddled up into a ball and began crying letting his emotions of sorrow, rage, and anger out in those deep sobs. A slight buzzing noise caught the boy's attention and he sat up to see a small light appear twenty meters away from where he sat. He wiped the dry tears away from his face and studied the small spectacle in front of him. He then began to crawl towards the light and it began to get brighter and brighter. It was so bright that the boy had to shield his eyes with his arm to keep from looking straight at it and damaging them.

He reached his hand out and to his surprise it felt that on his hand was a breeze. He continued to experiment with the light by putting his hand in it then taking it out. Soon he thought it was time to leave the strange light behind, He got up and turned to leave when a cat jumped across his field of vision no less than 9 inches away. This causes the boy to loose his footing and fall on, no through, the light that he had been experimenting with just moments ago.

The wind was knocked out of him when he landed on the ground that was now covered by grass and it was dark out still. He looked around and noticed that the tress were so thick that only some sun light reached the forest floor that he was now on. He thought it was strange that it was day time now and how did he end up in a forest. He took glancing looks at some plants and stopped when his gaze came to the flowers underneath him. The plant had large leaves with a bulb with several petals sticking out of the center, each bulb sporting a few stamen.

The entire plant is blue, including leaves and stalk, with dark streaks running over it in a design. The boy thought that this plant was weird since he had not seen it before in his entire life. He does not regret having a garden back at the now ruined house that he loved and tended to everyday despite the neighborhood he was in. He carefully stammers to his feet and gets a better view of where he is at with the new height of standing. He sees that the plant he fell on is actually a patch of hundreds others that circle him in a 5 meter radius.

He begins to walk straight when he hears a low growl and stops in his track. Not thinking of what made that growl he turns and runs at full speed through the brush. After a couple miles of running the boy stops to catch his breath before he runs off to find away out of this dense forest. As he is breathing the air around him he hears another noise and deciding that it would be best to run and he does. The boy doesn't know how long or how far he has been sprinting but is glad to at least catch some of his breath before getting frightened again and running like the hounds of hell are on his heels.

After catching his breath for the upteempth time he spots a patch of light that is coming from the ground floor of the forest and not high above. He cautiously approaches said light making sure there is no other noise or animal to startle him. He smiles when he breaks free from the nightmare forest and goes a couple feet before laying down on his back for some much need rest.

After what seems like hours to the boy he wakes up and slowly uprights himself. After rubbing his eyes and stretching he stands up ready for today's adventure. While walking on a dirt road that was not far from his resting spot the boy spots a river and hurriedly gets to the edge of it and begins to take greedy gulps of the delicious water. He wipes his mouth with his sleeve when his thirst had been quenched. He looks into the sky and smiles as the blueness and clouds remind him of a much happier time when his family went on a vacation to Florida.

Many things happened that time including his family getting in an accident and it was gut retching when he found his parents dead, crushed by the force of the fall when they were pushed off the road and smashed through the guardrail. He was then adopted 4 months later with his sister, they were inseparable since the accident but now he was alone and wished his sister was by his side. He quickly wiped his tears away and looked back to the road in front of him. All that he was thinking was to keep moving forward and leave the past behind.

His journey down the dirt path was worth it and for a good reason the boy had spotted a house, or a cottage to be exact. He quickly picked up the pace of his walking before it turned into a full on sprint towards the cottage. His smile grew wider and wider as he approached it knowing that it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him. While so lost in thought the boy didn't notice all the animals gathering around the outside of the cottage as his presences came closer and closer. Soon he was at the door and was nervous of who resided in the small cottage right near the forest he had traveled through.

His bright smile turned into a face of confusion when a small yellow pony with cerulean eyes and a pink mane and tail, stepped from the door. It didn't notice the boy until it bumped into him causing it to fall on it's flank and emitting a shy 'eep'. The boy's face did not change during this and it looked like he was in shock as well as the pony who bumped into him. They just stayed where they both frozen in shock after a few moments the pony asked him if he as alright. Judging by the few cuts on his arm and him being covered in soot and smelled of smoke it would make anyone ask that.

He shook his head to regain focus and told the small pony than he was not alright and this earned a gasp from the pony and it pulled him inside it's cottage. After getting bandaged up he found that the pony was indeed female and proceeded to ask her questions like: Where am I?,or What planet am I on?, or How did I get here? He didn't keep the question going as he saw she was starting to hide behind her mane. He just sat there with the Pony looking over his wounds from time to time. He hadn't noticed the large gash in his right arm until she pointed it out when changing the bandages. His only thought was it happened when smashing the window before jumping out.

He asked the mare if she had anything to eat and she happily replied with a yes before going to her kitchen and coming back with a plate and 2 sandwiches. When the boy grabbed the plate he said thank you and proceeded to munch on one of the sandwiches it tasted weird but he blamed his taste buds. Though the 2 sandwiches did satisfy his hunger he wanted more to eat or at least something that he could constantly chew on. His facial features take that of a happy mood to a depressed, sadden mood as he thinks about all the things he will never be able to enjoy again.

As the sun begins to set for the closure of the day the boy asks the mare if he could stay the night with her and she gives him a small smile and a reply of yes. He is overjoyed to hear he had a way to block out the elements of the night and that he had somewhere to sleep. He lays down on the couch and the mare just sighs at his action but brings him 2 blankets in order to cover his entire body and to stay warm. In this new land it is the middle of fall and the teenage boy is just happy to be alive through all the events that had happen this year.

He tried to block out the morning sun with the blanket that was wrapped around him. A very timid and low voice wakes him from his slumber rather nicely and he complies to it. As he groggily sits up he is met with a bewildering sight. He is staring eye level with the female pony from yesterday and is shocked his mind begins racing on how this happened. She is also curious to why the boy is sitting that of a normal pony then she notices that he is a pony. The boy now is denying it and can't believe her until he looks down at where his hands should be only to see hooves.

All the boy could do was let out a pure terrified scream as he is now that of a pony. The mare sitting near him shrinks back and is startled by his outburst.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this and I know it might be hard for some of you to read it fully but bear with me as I didn't want to give this character a name. I wanted it to be more descriptive and in this format it allows me to describe as much as I need or want.**

** Please Rate and Review and ****Remember,**

** If you can't handle the flames, stay out of the fire!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the story of what had happen to the unnamed boy on his Vacation. It may not be long but because of the format of the story it allows me to explain in almost full detail of his experience.

It Begins!

Searing pain ripped through the body of a 17-year-old male as he tried to sit up. It took him a couple of minutes to fully sit up after struggling through the pain. He carefully looked around trying not to cause any more pain to flare up. The colors of the room were a bland mixture of light grey and white. He knew that he was in a hospital when the beeping of a machine to his right finally caught his attention. Moments before the door opened to the boy's room he began ripping the tubing out of his arms. He then pulled out the tubing that was down his throat causing him to cough and gag. The boy was not sure where he was or how he got there all he remembers is the tragic accident that caused him to be this badly injured to be in a hospital.

The accident wasn't like what others had experienced and was probably one of the worst besides death occurring. It was a summer afternoon and his family was busy rushing around the house making sure that they had everything for this vacation. The boy sat off to the side watching his parents rush about he was deep in thought about what he was going to be doing while on this vacation. While thinking about all the joyous fun he was going to have his sister interrupted his thought causing him to recoil in shock. His sister just giggled and sat next to him.

He recalls when she started acting as a friend to him and smiled she smiled back at her younger brother. They sat there watching and waiting for everything to be done so they could get in the car and go. The boy watched the clock that was on the other side of the room ticking away and the time getting closer to their departure.

An hour passed and it was time to go with the car all packed and ready for the trip to Florida, which was a three-hour drive away form where they lived. The boy just looked out the window watching the scenery roll by at blazing speeds. When he looked over his left shoulder the boy saw his older sister asleep and thought that he should get some sleep too.

Two and a half hours later.

The Boy woke up slowly to a bumpy felling that was going through out the car. He rubbed his eyes and once again looked to the window but something was wrong. When he tried to move his head he couldn't so he tried to move his arms and they slightly responded. He began to panic because there was only one explanation to why he couldn't move; he was pinned by the vehicle that carried his family. Somehow he had figured that sometime during their way to the vacation home that they stayed at over the summer they had crashed into either the guardrail or another vehicle. He was able to free himself after 45 minutes of struggling and clearing debris.

He found his sister a couple yards away with her knees against her chest crying. He could also tell that the various cuts and bruises on her arms and legs injured her. As he walked closer at a very slow rate limping as he did and heard the faint noise of crying. All the boy did was look at his older sister with the look of sorrow. He needed to get answers to the multiple questions running through the teenage boy's mind. His sister saw that he was deep in thought and knew what he was thinking about Where's Mom and Dad? As she thought that she started to tear up again. He caught that she had been looking at him and began to tear up so to try and calm her down he wrapped his arms around her and gave her the longest hug he has ever given. After they broke apart his sister knew it was time to tell him but she wanted to save his pain and suffering but knew he would find out eventually. She took a deep breath and got her younger brother's attention.

When he looked at her and stared deep in to her amber eyes all he felt was pain and sorrow for what they have been through. Her voice caught her younger brother off guard, as he was not expecting her to talk all of a sudden. Her words stung his heart more than ever those words were telling him that both of their parents were dead upon impact. He began to deny that they were but was calmed down when his sister looked at him telling him it was true. He sat there next to his sister both embraced in each other's arms weeping silently for their lose was more to them than anyone else.

After sitting by the side of the road for at least forty- five minutes leads one to believe no help is going to arrive. As time passed both siblings heard a faint siren off in the distance. They both breathed a sign of relief as rescue forces were coming to help them in their time of need and despair. When they were aboard the ambulance the vehicle sped off towards the nearest hospital for the boy suffered far worse damage than he imagined.

During the time aboard the waling vehicle the boy asked the EMT what was wrong with him. The man only list off a few things that shocked the boy and knew it was possible he was going to die. The boy had suffered a fractured skull, broken left arm, fractured right leg, and punctured lung though it was very small with other small damages like whiplash. He laid there on the gurney they had put him on and started to shed tears as his sister quietly hugged him. She began to weep as the danger of losing her only family member left when the boy began to cough furiously from the lung that had been a very small puncture in it.

After sometime the boy decided to get some rest as to not worry his older sister anymore than he had too. While he was asleep she was silently praying, something that she had stopped doing since she was 9, that he would pull through and they would live and possibly forget today's disaster.

3 Months Later.

He woke up and rubbed his eyes and groggily looked around the bright white room and saw his sister sitting next to him with her head resting on the bed he was laying in. To see his sister again today resting by his side made him smile, as he knew she would never leave him alone until he was out of the hospital. Though all the surgery he had gotten when he woke up hours after he decided to rest changed his life. He can now breath perfectly fine but now had a bionic right leg and left arm. The surgeons found out that his limbs weren't fractured but broke beyond repair. Not even his own body could repair the multiple breaks in a single location at one time. So now the teenage boy looked at his metal limbs and was glad they were able to make it look a little normal so he didn't look like a cyborg.

While lost in his thoughts his older sister stirred from her slumber and lightly laughed at her brother's antics. The slight noise brought the boy back to reality and smiled towards his sister happy to see that she was ok. He quietly stroked his sisters head smiling while doing so which caused his sister to smile too.

"There is no need to cry little one for I can't leave you alone anymore."

Hearing his voice caused his sister to wrap him in a loving hug tears threating to roll down her cheeks. She sat there her brother wrapped in her embrace not wanting the moment to fade and be forgotten. The siblings that had lost everything but still had each other will always remember the tender moment.

A/N That sums up what had happened to the unnamed boy that now resides in a different world. For his hardships will always have meaning even if the residents can't see it at first. With this, this ends the recap of the boy's vacation that turned tragic.

Remember if you can't handle the flames, stay out of the fire.


End file.
